Strange Attractions
by newfish512
Summary: Eun-Sang mysteriously finds herself in the hospital with Choi Young Do. What does he want? And why is she in the hospital? And why is everyone acting so strangely around her? ES x YD (Please review thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own the Heirs or any of the Heirs Characters.

Title: Strange Attractions

* * *

Chapter 1: The white room

"Eun-sang…Eun-sang"

She felt a rough hand carefully smooth over her forehead. Her head felt heavy and she didn't want to break from her sleep. It was inevitable. The deep voice drew her attention, and soon her eyelids flutters open.

The first thing she noticed was the blinding white light. It had occur to her that perhaps she was dreaming another dream, one too white to be seen clearly. Her head felt foggy, and the lights in the ceiling were blinding. She groan from the irritating at the side of her head, shifting ever so slightly to the side to give attention to the soothing hand still by the side of her head.

The handsome man seems alarmingly tall. She peered at him through her squinting lights. His sharp features slowly came to. She was immediately drawn to his piercing dark eyes, covered by thick lashes and bewitching thick brows. His eyes soften as he spoke. But she couldn't quite hear him, not with all the buzzing outside of the room.

"What?" She croaked. Her throat too thirsty for words to be properly conveyed.

He easily lifted her to a sitting position with his strong arms, and as smoothly held a glass of water to her lips. She drank with much hunger, not stopping until it was emptied.

Turning around, she took a good look at him as he combed through her hair.

Her eyes widen when she recognized the mischievous boy in him. The fair skin, those expressive eyebrows, and his handsome features losing all its youthful roundness leaving its wake a sculpted and older version of Choi Young Do.

He was the boy who led the crowd. The boy who walked down the wrong path and bullied others for the thrill of being in control. He had a strong, magnetic presence to him, and everyone cowards at his presence, fearing for themselves as his next possible victim.

And like everyone else, she was not exception. He had bullied her. Called her out as his "shuttle", someone who is at his back and call. She had hated him, hated his handsomeness, hated his self-centredness. They were legendary in high school. she hadn't backed down from him, nor did she provoke him. She merely withstood all his taunts and jeers, and then picked the right opportunity to throw it all back in his face.

Thinking back to those painful high school days, its very surprising to find him sitting next to her acting as if he cares for her. As if they were closer than family.

She flinched away from his hand. His eyes flickered with confusion at her sudden change.

"Choi Y-young Do? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"…Choi young Do…?"

His name rolled over his tongue like a foreign name.

His expression becomes blank as he spoke his name.

Then just as he was about to continue, the door to the room opened. Like the room of whiteness, a person in white came in. looking at the stethoscope around his neck, she knew he was a doctor, and she was in the hospital.

"Ah, so how are you feeling, Mrs. Choi?"

She stared at the man, not quite sure if she had heard him right.

"s-sorry?"

"MRS. CHOI. HOW. ARE. YOU. FEELING.?" The doctor spoke with deliberate loudness, believing her to be slow and deaf. Her head pounded at the volume of his voice. Greeting her teeth, she shook her head vehemently.

"I am not Mrs. Choi, it's Cha Eun-Sang. I think you got the wrong person."

She sees the them turning slowly to face each other, questioningly glances exchanges between them.

* * *

-To be Continue-

Please review thanks~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heirs or any of the Heirs characters.**

**Please review~!**

**Strange Attraction**

* * *

Ch. 2

"You're free to go."

The clipped voice of the nurse said without looking up from the mountain of paper work before her.

Eun-sang nodded, knowing fully well that she probably didn't see. She turns, walking back towards the hospital room, knowing fully well that a tall, looming figure is following her at a steady pace.

She stops in front of the door.

Turning to him, her confusion, her fear, everything was naked for him to see.

He rushed forward and clasped onto her nape, pulling her into a hard embrace as he whispered words of comfort, lending her an unexpected relief.

She recalled only moments before that he and the doctor had tiptoed around her understandable anger. They talked softly, and too quietly for her to fully hear.

Words of _trip, faint, fallen, were the only things that made sense. Everything else just didn't fit the puzzle for her current predicament. _

She realized that she had inadvertently leaned into him and returned the hug as if it was a very familiar thing to do. But her logical mind told her otherwise.

She pushed him away, and then went into the room.

She scrambled through the bag that he had brought, looking for things to wear. Unexpectly, the clothes had her scent, fitting comfortably and perfectly on her slim figure. Looking at her pale face from the mirror, she looked worn out. She turned on the tap, splashing water on her face and her neck. She felt awake from the coldness.

She opened the door of the bathroom and sees him standing there staring at her. He would be a formidable foe, if she made him into one. Her high school years were a testament of that.

Clearing her throat she momentarily repeated to herself in her mind, the words she wanted to say.

"Take me home."

She sighed inwardly. The request came out too blunt and demanding.

He gave her a curious stare before responding.

"And where is your home?"

"Tan's house, I lived there as a maid's daughter, you know this."

The news registered in his raised eyebrows. Rather than the usual anger and jealousy he had shown her before, he seems more surprised. He shook his head slowly.

"You no longer live there."

"What?"

"That's not your home anymore."

She blenched as nausea suddenly hits her. He rushed forward with a worried expression, holding her steady as she swayed. Her questions forgotten as the pressing need to vomit makes her head hurts.

"Hey, just lie down. You're not well enough yet to move so carelessly."

"…what are you talking about? The nurse said I can leave."

"Yeah, but you've also missed the part that we need to have an ultrasound first."

"…and why would I need to do that?"

"…because you're with child."

She stared at him as if he had grown three heads. But the urge to empty her stomach was still there. She took it out on him, puking all over his pants. Surprisingly, he hadn't moved away or display any sign of disgust.

He was handling her with such care that her logic is starting to crumble.

He smoothed his hands over her back comfortingly as he held her hair up for her.

His actions made her doubtful that he might be lying.

Feeling the coolness of the towel as he wiped away the mess around her mouth, she stared at him. He was being too gentle, and too close. But oddly she didn't mind.

She licked her lips out of nervousness. She swallowed back her saliva, tasting the bitterness before She was no longer too confuse, too distress to hear the answers that she has been dreading. Having his full attention. She asked carefully.

"...Is it yours?"

* * *

-To be continue-

Please review!

Thanks ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heirs or any of the Heir's Characters.**

**Please Review, Thanks = ]**

* * *

**Strange Attractions Ch.3**

The silence was thicker than a wall. The intensity of his eyes stung her. He looks like he had been slapped, but what she couldn't quite understand was the tugging feeling in her own heart.

_He's Choi Young Do. _

_And she's Cha Eun-Sang. _

They were enemies since the beginning. He was the one who schemed and bullied her every day, making her life a living hell. She had dreamt up her revenge every night, wanting to rip him of that arrogant and taunting smile. Perhaps she was still delirious from this situational madness. But now seeing him in his pain, she didn't feel any sense of satisfaction.

She watched as he visibly swallowed down his emotions, it was subtle, but she was as observant as a hawk. He words were thick with feelings, one she couldn't quite seem to grasp.

He sounds crushed but also mockingly amused.

"I would hope so, considering that we've been married for 2 years."

"What?"

The idea of marrying a bully, one as vicious and as vengeful as him was something she couldn't comprehend.

"How?"

Words rushed out of her without restraint. As rude as it might be, in that moment she was more concern about the distressing news than anything else.

He laughed; it was a deep chuckle. His hurt was gone and his calm composure reassumed. It surprised her. She had never seen him carried an expression other than anger and arrogance. The way his eyes crinkled into a soft expression of amusement, it was almost child-like.

She felt warm. It was a nice laugh.

The tension lessened, and he steps towards her. She felt her body stiffen with uncertainty and wariness. _He's still dangerous, even if he laughs like that._

His large hands grasp hold of her elbows, and he leant forward to her, as he gave her an endearing smile. The twinkle in his eyes was compelling, and as distracting as his caressing fingers. It was an odd feeling. She enjoyed it, even if he was Choi Young Do.

His low voice vibrated with a strange electrifying intensity. She shivered, she wasn't unaffected by him.

He's attractive, and he knows how to play with it.

"My dear, dear Eun-sang, why I guess we'll just have to repeat history, won't we? You really are one of a kind, making me prove my worth at times like this. Don't worry _my kitten_, temporary amnesia or not, I'm sure you'll be hook onto my irresistible charms soon enough."

It was a challenge.

It was a challenge that he seems overly confident about.

He's going to drive her crazy, _just as he had done in the past_.

She could see it in his eyes; Choi Young do was up to scheming again. And this time it's with a more purposeful goal in mind, one which she will never concede to.

All thoughts dissolve as her pounding headache reoccurs.

* * *

-To be Continued-

Please review, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heirs or any of the Heirs characters**

**Author note: Please review, I really appreciate those who took the time to send me feedbacks! Thanks again! = ]**

* * *

**Strange Attractions ch. 4**

_He was a mastermind._

_A strategist. _

_He must've planned and predicted all of this._

_She had underestimated him. _

Eun-sang glared at him, feeling disgruntled and slighted that he had so easily convinced her to leave with him.

She recalls the brief moments before in the hospital.

* * *

The shadowy figure on the monitor screen was flickering, and very small.

She couldn't think straight as she stared at it.

She was hearing the soft sound of its heartbeat for the first time.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

A soft repetition. One which has her completely absorbed in the sound.

It calms her.

A sudden rush of overwhelming emotions consumes her.

She felt the souring of tears gathering behind her lids.

She lets them fall.

It's a tiny miracle, one that she hadn't even known that she's carrying.

Her lips trembled as she covered them with her pale hands, wanting to remain compose but failing to do so.

A large comforting hand took hold of her other hand, smoothing circles on her skin.

She tears her attention from the screen and looks to him.

Emotions liken to hers swirled in his bright eyes.

He looked as fascinated as she was.

It was probably in that moment that she saw him in a different light.

He gave her a gentle smile, smile which overwhelms with love.

She lets out a whimper, feeling lost in her turmoil of emotions.

Her arms unconsciously reaches out to him, and he willing goes to her.

He embraces her, whispering close to her ears of his love, his thanks and his gratefulness.

It gave her warmth.

She cried quietly in his arms, unable to quell her feelings.

The nurses and doctors smiled at each other as they watched the heart warming scene before them.

They left them alone.

She had felt light and happy.

_A child, one that is growing day by day. _

Her hand unconsciously smoothed over where her womb is.

A soft smile graced her lips.

Her eyes wet with joy, glowing in blissfulness as she smoothed her fingers over the sonogram photos.

"It's so small."

She whispered her amazement and wonderment to him.

"I know."

He smiled. _He wasn't mocking her this time._

"A baby."

He nodded, while replying.

"Yes,_ our baby_."

They stared at each other. And she realizes in that moment, eyes do talk.

In silence, like a poet, _his _confesses his love for her and their child.

She felt her heart burst with overflowing emotions which she has yet to fully understand.

Perhaps it was one of the many secrets towards motherhood, one they've never taught in class.

He captured her lips then, drawing her to him as he leant forward.

And that's when she lets emotions overruled logic.

With his soft persuading, she left with him without much fuss, still awestruck, she has, momentarily, forgotten he was _Choi Young Do. _

Once realization settles in, she demanded him to take her home.

He, all to willingly, agrees with a knowing smile, his eyes turns mischievously boyish.

Once again, it was high school.

Him at her locker, tugging at her ponytail for her attention. And she, with all her might, gritted through it all with careful disregard.

_He's bullying her again, she could feel it. _

_"_Ya, Choi Young Do!"

"Yes, dear?"

_She wanted to hit him then._

"Where are you taking me?!"

"I'm taking you home,_ Kitten."_

"That's the wrong way!"

"Did I not tell you? We've moved to another part of the city, you'd said a quieter neighbourhood was better for a growing family, remember, _Kitten_?"

_He was toying with her._

she dugged her nails into the plush arms of her seat, feeling her irritation growing and her patience waning.

"Take me to my mother then."

"Of course."

He continues on lightheartedly, it felt like he was mocking her.

"Young-do-"

"I love it when you say my name like that, _Kitten_."

_He wasn't taking her seriously._

"Where's my mother?"

"She's on a trip with her friend, Madam Han. They're probably in Australia with all those kangaroos."

"-What?"

"Mother-in law needs a break from working so hard."

He gave her a teethy grin, and she felt her world plummeting.

She could see his glee, it was as if everything was going according to his plan.

_She was losing ground. _

For now, she could only depend on him, and he knows it.

She had been too caught off guard with pre-motherhood, she hadn't realized that she has been walking right into his trap.

As much as she hates to admit it, but if she continues on like this, she'll soon be fighting a losing battle before it even begins.

She was _Cha Eun-Sang_.

Even though she may not have his intelligence and wit, she had once overcome him with her attentiveness and meticulous planning.

She's no longer a child, but she could do this once again.

He was, ultimately, still _Choi Young Do_.

_Oh, history will definitely repeat itself._

_He'll fall just as he had before. _

_His fault has always lies in his overconfidence. _

_And she has no doubt he'll play right into her hands once more. _

* * *

-To be Continued-

Please review, thanks!.


End file.
